Fear
by RiverHolly13086
Summary: Everyone has something they're afraid of. What are each of Harry Potter characters biggest fears read on to find out.
1. Seamus Finnigan

** Okay lovelies the plot bunnies crawled into my brain and planted this idea seed. I liked it so here it is. I think it's alright but leave a review please. **

**Seamus Finnigan**

Seamus Finnigan didn't fear the Banshee.

The creature itself was harmless.

Nor did he truly fear it's scream.

That was just a noise.

He was afraid of what the scream meant.

Death

And the unknown that went alongside it.

You never knew who was going to die.

When they were going to die

How they were going to die.

Why they were going to die.

Friends

Enemies

Family

Strangers

Young

Old

Quietly in their sleep.

Painfully from sickness.

Fighting in the heat of battle.

For revenge.

Or simply because they were in the way.

People died every day

Seamus just didn't want to be one of them.

It wasn't the dying itself that was so foreboding to him.

The walking into deaths arms he could handle.

It was the fact that you didn't know what happened after that.

Did your spirit leave your body?

Or did it feel like you were still trapped inside?

Were there such things as Heaven or Hell?

How was it decided where you went?

Did you get a chance to defend yourself?

Would your good-deeds out weigh transgressions?

Or would your past hold you down?

Perhaps the afterlife consisted of all people both good and bad.

Or perhaps you just stopped existing.

Not even the ghosts knew what happened when you went on.

It was unknown.

So when it came down to it Seamus Finnigan's biggest fear wasn't the banshee.

It was death.

And the unknown.

**So how was that? Great way to tell me would be in a review. Review make me happy. I will be posting more so follow if you're interested. Also if you want to suggest a character for a future chapter put it in one of those reviews I love so much. Lots of love my dear friends. Hope to see you back again. Happy reading.**

**~Amy**


	2. Luna Lovegood

**Hello loves! New chapter! Yay! I'm going to post these as I write them and I really enjoy writing these so expect regular updates. Now watch me not post a new chapter for a month. Any way review and tell me what character I should do next. Or tell me how I did on this chapter.**

Luna Lovegood

People might think that Luna Lovegood wasn't afraid of any thing.

And that was almost true.

She didn't fear the same things as most people.

Not scorpions or spiders or thestrals.

She didn't care about fitting in.

She didn't fear being laughed at.

She didn't give a damn what other people thought

Luna Lovegood's biggest fear was

Waking up

That she had been living in a dream.

That everything that she had been through

That she had accomplished

Had been a lie.

When her mother died.

Luna acted the same on the out side.

But on the inside she was dying.

It was just a nightmare

Her mother wasn't dead

She couldn't be.

Luna wished that was true.

She wanted to wake up

She pinched herself till her nails almost broke through her skin.

She went to bed each night hoping she would finally wake.

That wouldn't happen

She wasn't asleep.

Or was she?

How could she tell?

If she asked someone about it, what ever they said could just be made up.

Imaginary

She would never know.

Her friends might not even know she existed.

It could all be a dream.

And that drove her mad.

When she sat for hours, looking out the window.

That was what she wondered about.

After a time she realized.

It was best not to think about it.

And just live her life.

But always in the back of her mind

She feared.

Was it a dream?

Would she wake up?

**Luna's fear about her life being a dream is partly based on my strange mind and the weird thought I had. How would we know if we existed only in someone's dream. I mean think about it. There is no possible way to know unless they woke up in which case we would be dead. Now you're all going to wonder for the rest of your lives. Curse me and my nut case thoughts.**

**And now a reply to your reviews.**

**cant login: Dude you gotta come back when you're logged in so know when there's a new chapter right. But thanks so much. I will keep writing. I'm glad you like it.**

**skHermione: ha ha! Don't worry we all get too lazy to login sometimes. But I'm glad you liked it. I was trying to make it all poetic like.**


End file.
